bernardswatchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watch
in the new series.]] Bernard's Pocket Watch is more than just an ordinary clock. It has the power to stop time. in the first series all it needs is a simple click and everyone and everything except the user is frozen instantly but in the new series yellow waves come off it surrounding the earth and freezing it. Also, unlike the original series when time stops it gives each character a blurred effect. The sound has also changed in series 1-5 it was a simple click followed by a magical tingling sound. In the new series it gives a sort of ding sound. The watch can only be used in the country in which it is issued due to time differences although it does not appear to have any issues with changing to and from British Summer Time (Britain's Daylight Saving Time). The American version of the watch seen in Time's Up is digital, possibly to work across the multiple time zones of the United States. Concept The earliest known concept, in popular culture, of a watch that can stop time is in the 1963 episode A Kind of a Stopwatch of the American science fiction TV series The Twilight Zone. Another notable parody of the concept is the segment ''Stop the World, I Want to Goof Off ''in the 2003 episode Treehouse of Horror XIV of The Simpsons. Management In the original series the watch is managed by a magic postman who gives the watches to those who wish, upon a magic object, for more time. He is also in charge of servicing and repairs for the watch as well as enforcing the rules for keeping it. The postman also issues temporary replacements if the watch needs to be collected for repairs though these are often obsolete models with flaws making Bernard glad to have the watch back. According to the postman, in Story Time, there is an alarm system used if the watch breaks in frozen time though this does not help the user if they lose the watch. The user is not allowed to use the watch to commit crimes or hurt anyone. Doing this makes the watch stop working unless the owner rights this wrong before time runs out. Only the Postman is allowed to turn the watch backwards as anyone else doing so would go back in time and get stuck in a time loop, repeating whatever they did then, until the Postman helps them out of it. When the user crosses time zones the Postman collects the watch and his colleague gives the user a watch for the time zone being entered. In the novelization the watch burns the iron molecules in the user's body leaving them vulnerable to anaemia unless they build up their iron intake. The watch stops working upon the death if its rightful owner and only starts again if the new owner winds it with the magic key on the watch's chain. What the watch affects *Running water (the user needs a straw to drink in frozen time) *Electricity *Anything that moves (Other than the watch holder) *Gravity doesn't affect objects so can be used to an advantage to easily move things